


I Wanna Go Back [Fanvid]

by lurrel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/pseuds/lurrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atmospheric wish fulfillment - can you go back and fight what you feared the most? Post s3B, pre s4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Go Back [Fanvid]

  


**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanvid - the song is Flip by Glass Animals. If you squint, the gang is using magic (and mountain ash) to travel back and save Allison.


End file.
